Berk Motorcross
by GlaxeySkyGlim
Summary: Hiccup is a well known racer called the night fury he goes to a school called berk motocross and never shows his true identity and a certain blonde figures it out though he is also bullied and looked down on,also jealousy involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup's POV**

"Great School Holidays are over."I say sarcastically, flinging my arms in the air and flopping back down on my bed. Toothless uses this as a chance and pounces on me. Then he starts purring and rubbing his face against my chest. Oh no he is at that time of the year where they molt alot."Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" I complain. He just stops and looks at me with huge eyes. "What?"

I turn around and look at my clock and see the time"8:20 not so bad." Then I relies. "OH SHIT I ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET READY!" I yelled while shoving toothless off of me much to his displeasure.

Sprinting down stairs, I put toast in the toaster and rush to go brush my teeth. Toothless keeps trotting around my feet."Didn't mum feed you?" I question. I keep staring at him and he licks his lips. "Great, add that to my list of things to do." I put my shoes on my feet and toss my bag over my back. It was already packed cause my mum had packed it while I was sleeping.

"Go bother Mum or Dad, I got to go Toothless." I instruct the pesky feline. I bashed down the door, hopped on my motorbike popped on my helmet, which is black and has ear flaps like a dragon as well as black vision so I could see out, but they couldn't see in a couple of revs then I left.

…

As I arrived I pulled into the parking lot and stopped my bike where a bunch of people were cheering my motorcycling name, and I have my own private parking spot.

"NIGHTFURY!"

"NIGHTFURY!"

"NIGHTFURY!"

I am kinda famous around these parts, but no one knows who I am because I never take off my helmet. I stand my bike and start walking into the building. Noted people are outta sight, I stuff my helmet into my bag and unzip my biking suit to my normal clothes while stuffing that in my bag as well. I start walking outside to the biking track when I meet Gobber,the motorcycling instructor and also one of the only few who knows that I am Nightfury, and family friend.

"Hey Gobber." I call as I start walking over to him

"OH hello 'iccup." He replies with a grin.

"How long till the next tournament is coming?"

"Oh not long."

"Great."

"Ya betta get back tah recording the bikers times, as there are about to finish their laps."

"Yes sir." I answer, and start to walk off but he grabs me by the arm so I come to a halt;

"Ya know lad, ya don't have tah hide who ya really are." I don't answer and tug my hand away. I start sprinting over to time the bikers at the finishing line, just in time too, cause a biker in a blue just passed.

"seven minutes and twenty eight seconds!" I call out.

The blue biker pulls up in front of me and takes of her helmet, revealing blond hair in a braid to the side also with one coming over her bangs connecting to the other, with small freckles and a face with stunning ocean blue eyes. This my friends is Astrid Hofferson, the girl I have had a crush on since kindergarten and second best known biker in the school. although she would never go out with me of course, she has a boyfriend named Scott and her biker name is Stormfly. She had never noticed me though since I stay out of people's ways.

 ** _Astrids POV_**

 _God dammit I didn't hear my time. Guess I have to go up to the timer boy and ask for it_. I pull up in front of him and take off my helmet to be able to speak clearly, otherwise I would sound muffled. Plus, it was also getting pretty stuffy in there.

"Hay what's my time again?" I ask

"Seven twenty eight." He replies as I turned around to face him.

"Thank you…" I started to wonder off as I looked at him. He had messy auburn locks, freckles, and breathtaking bright forest green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. I had never seen anyone have eyes with that sort of color, it was just so rare and uncommon, yet breathtaking at the same time.

"Ahhhh hello. Stormfly?" He questions, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. He snapped again. worked the third time.

"Wha..What?" I Asked still getting over my gazing.

"I said your time is seven twenty eight Stormfly." He repeated. _Why does he address to me as Stormfly, doesn't he know my real name? Well he SHOULD because who doesn't. I am second in the entire school just before Nightfury of course, but still he should_. I decide not to test him,

"Just call me Astrid."

"Ok Astrid."

"What's your name?" I ask not for any other reason, just to be able to call him by a name.

"My..my...na...name." He stuttered

"Yeah I need to know your name, so next time I forget my time I can ask you by your name not just 'timer boy.'" I stated.

"Oh...ok...I'm...He….Henry..bu..but..my...friends call me...Hic...Hiccup." He answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay Hiccup." I offer out my hand and he shakes it. _For a guy who by the looks is 18 he sure does stutter a lot._ I thought.

"Well I'm gonna g-" he was interrupted when Scott, also Known as Snotlout, came between us and started talking;

"Astrid babe what are you doing with useless?" At his words I saw Hiccup start walking away.

"Bye Astrid." He says as he leaves to time the rest of the bikers.

"SCOTT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TEASING HENRY LIKE THAT!?" I scowl not feeling in the mood.

"What do you mean what the fuck was I doing he came near you is what the fuck I was doing!" He resorted back.

"STILL IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIG-"Scott silenced me with his lips, and cupped my ass. I pushed back not wanting to do this anymore, but he still clung onto me.

"Scott it's over we're over!" I scream now he is clinging onto me more desperately trying to get me to kiss back, but I was not going to kiss back. Instead I kicked him in the nut's. He fell to the ground clinging onto them to stop the pain.

"And stay away from me." I scowl, walking away from the man wondering what I ever saw in him.

….

I looked behind me to see Rachel sprinting to catch up to me shouting;

" guess what!" She exclaimed, still very out of breath

"What?" I question.

"Fishlegs and I figured out where Nightfury Practices!" My eyes widen in shock.

"Really?" I asked, astonished that they figured out where he practices because he is very slippery to follow. He never shows his face, never practices near anyone, and never loses. He is the best rider in all the school. Every girls wants to date him, but no one knows who he is. He only shows up at the start of the day and at contest races, he signs some autographs, dodges the paparazzi then leaves. So how they found out where he practices is a miracle.

"Yeah we're going to go watch, today you coming?"

"Heck yeah!" I shout, excited. The I pause. "What we gonna do when we get there? I'll bring Pop-Corn."

"I'll bring a camera. I heard that his butt is perfect if you got a glimpse." Ruffnut commented.

"Sorry Ruff, bad idea. I know you, you'll show photos to the school, and then Nightfury will find out and never practice there again." I warn.

"can I at least record a video?" She pleads making a pouting face.

"Fine, cause I was going to record too. I'm still warning you, showing the school. Do you swear you won't Ruff?" I asked in a serious tone

"I swear."

…

We were hiding behind a small hill slope with our phones and popcorn waiting for Nightfury to arrive.

"Were you guys telling the truth when you said that he was com-"I was cut off as I heard a motorcycle pull up near us with a man in a black helmet and racing suit on and his vision. He looked around to make sure no one was there, I got a glimpse at his eyes. They were bright forest green. Where have I seen those before? I thought. But he through the vision down before I could see his eyes anymore.

I reached over to grab some popcorn while I just pressed the record button, but there was nothing in the bowl. I look across from me to see a very guilty looking Frank, also known as Fishlegs. I glare at him for eating all the popcorn unlike he needed it, and focused on what my phone would be recording.

 **##############################################################**

 **Eww gross I know snoutlout I just wanted a reason for Astrid to kick him really hard later on in the story i kinda got five stories going on at once now so this is gonna be one of the last ones i will be writing until have at least completed is mot likely gonna be the soul of a read soul of a leader that would be cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Astrid's POV

I glared at him for eating all the popcorn unlike he needed it anyways and focused on what my phone was recording.

Nightfury by the looks is practicing new tricks to dodge the corners and curves while charging near a building that has a brick wall,at full all all closed our eyes knowing that this was going to the end of him,but we all peeked through our I think Frank could see through his,but I don't know his are like a mere fragment of a second he put his arm down the left side of the bike and lend while doing a tail whip spin,We all stare in awe at how fast his reflexes were and how swiftly he moved,that would of taken years of practice and by the looks he mastered it on his first we couldn't believe our eyes.

He throws his hands in the air shouting that he had done it.I could make out his words but his voice was muffled I looked at his bike it was a brand I had never seen before,it didn't have it's brand logo either weird ...

He then just drives off"WHAT THE HECK HE ONLY DID ONE TRICK"I yell

"Calm down Astrid we will see him again tomorrow after school"Ruff says putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder to calm me down,and it worked.

"Besides the more you yell the more the chance is he heard you,he didn't leave that long ago you know"."I hate it when you're right"I mumble under

my breath,but she heard it.

"Sorry what was that again"Ruff teases putting her hand up to her ear

"You were right"I mumble again crossing my arms this time

"Sorry say that again I didn't hear yo-"

"I WAS WRONG AND YOU WERE RIGHT NOW SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING"I scowl

She smirks knowing she has won this battle"There now wasn't that much easier"It was getting late so we all decided to go home to get some sleep for

practices tomorrow,and maybe for absolutely no reason,I might be able to see Hiccup again.

Hiccups POV

As I drove home I still couldn't help,but feel stoked about it,I mean come on it was my first try and I accomplished it like it was a life's work. I pull up into my garage and closed the door behind me standed my bike and walked inside as that happened my phone went off,So I answer.

"Hello"

"Hi Hiccup"

"Oh hay Fishlegs"

"Guess what"

"What,You finally found a way to get your belly button lint out without using your finger"I tease

"No"He says trying to hide the embarrassment while defending himself

"Then what is it"

"Ruff was right today"

"WAIT WHAT"I shout not believing my ears her being right as if.

"Yip"

"You sure this is Ruffnut were talking about,and not some alternate dimension of a clone that's a Ruffnut look a like".

"Where do you come up with all that crap,Yes it's Ruffnut".

"My parents say I have an overactive imagination"We both start laughing about that one

"What was she right about though"

"She was right that if Astrid...Astrid kept yelling we would be having our heads blown off,yeah,heads"

"You alright Fish"

"Yeah..I'm..I'm fine"

"You sure you're acting weird"I say not taking the act,Then the phone hung up.

I just shrug it off and hop into bed click the lamp on the side table off,and drift to sleep deciding that I was going to go through with my plan at school tomorrow.

…

Astrid's POV

The track was all set up and ready to go,the person held up the flag ready to drop it when I heard a motorcycle come in.

"WAIT ISN'T THAT THE SOUND OF-"

The person came up to the front wearing black riding suit,helmet with black vision and dragon ear flaps.

"NIGHTFURY"Fishlegs mutters unable to control his disbelief and falls flat on the ground with a near"THUMP"

I just stare as he gears up at the starting line revving heaps saying he's ready I face the track knowing that this was going to be a tough competition.

"All right I want a good clean race"The racers all nod their heads a get ready to drive off

"ON YOUR MARKS"

"GET SET"

"GOOOOOOOOO"

### **###########################################################**

 **SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT I WILL DO A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LITTLE BIT O** F HUMOR IN IT


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Astrids POV

"GOOOOOOOO!"The flag was dropped and the bikes bolted off

I speed of taking the lead,the corner turn wasn't coming up for another 10 is only a small track so riders do not get hurt,and also because they had to cut some because of the budget.I turn my head around to look and see if Nightfury is behind me,But he was just at the starting line revving and waiting,but what f-.

He drove off down the tracks already passing Frank after him Trevor then Heather.[LOL IT RHYMES!]How is he that fast?My question was interrupted and he revved harder and his bike boosted forward now passing Rachel and Scott coming second behind corner turn was coming up,we all started to slow down except for Nightfury who just increased his speed if that was even possible and passed me.

Driving straight for the corner turn,but this corner is too big to do the turn he did at the hill slope corner turn arrived and he swerved around the corner leaning to the left of the bike while bringing his hands down to increase the weight to the side while doing a tail whip adjusting the weight of his hand and body leaning to his advantage as well as his speed to compose the corner turn into a skidding slide.

He then came out of the corner turn boosting down the home stretch,and crossing the finish to a halt the crowd was silent then it changed into cheering and whistles,and people screaming his name.

"NIGHTFURY"

"NIGHTFURY"

"NIGHTFURY'

I stare in awe but I remembered I was also in the race so I finish the race instead of stopping dead in my tracks to stare,thus making me walks up to the strange man and starts patting him on the back.

"I was wondering when ya would show up tah the practices"Gobber says still patting the man on the man just give a light chuckle in reply.

"Wait you know him"I ask still watching the scene play in front of me.

"Yip and I know him"Say Nightfury pointing to Gobber"

He's and old family friend so of course I would know him".I stare in shock that Nightfury spoke to me he never voice sounded so familiar but I con't put my finger on it and not just that but the fact was that it was muffled the helmet.

Before I could ask if I knew him I was pushed over by a bunch of fans and paparazzi trying to get his autograph or wanting to interview him about why he was here and what was that new trick called that he used on the curve.

"Ahhhh...I gotta go"He says hopping back on his bike and driving off as the reporters and fans followed that was happening Frank just finished.

"Did you see that"I ask

"Yeah it's like he doesn't want the fame"He answers

"No I mean he talked to me"Frank's eyes widen in shock and disbelief

"You mean he actually talked to you...wait this isn't a joke is it"

"No he really talked,it sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure it out cause it was muffled by the helmet."

"Hmmm"Frank had and idea cause when ever he scrunches up his face and bites on his tongue it means he's got a plan and they are usually good ones.

"What,what are you think"

"I think...I think I can help you out with the muffled soundings and make the voice clearer,but you need to get him to talk to you again".

 **##############################################################**

 **HAHA CLIFFHANGER AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF SO THAT MAYBE A BIT BIGGER I DO NOT KNOW I WAS JUST BOARD SO I WRITE A RANDOM CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY REV/FAV/FOLLOWER EITHER ONE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup's POV

I dash out of the track room and into the parking lot to park my bike.I stand it and start running they were right on my taildohing inside the building I duck behind lockers,I then hear lots of footsteps running right past me with heaps of people talking about what they were gonna do to me when they found me.

"I'm gonna pull out some off his hair and keep it as my own"

"I'm gonna rip off that helmet,and see who my knight in shining amour is"

Another says that first one made me freak I rub my head to make sure I still had my hair.I was gonna freak not feeling any hair until I realized I was still wearing my helmet

"Few"I sigh outer relief but a little too loudly.

"There he is"

One shouts I start running for my life down the corridor just my luck a door I only just dodged them and locked it behind me,luckily they didn't here it start walking past the door this time I cover my mouth to make sure I don't not do anything to give me away.

Once everyone was gone I lend against the door and started sliding down into a crouching position,Closing my eyes and taking in the quietness while it

lasted.

After a few minutes of just sitting there I stand up take off my helmet and started tucking it in my biking suit. I opened the door ever so slowly I walked out and got to my locker jumping out of my biking suit and stuffing it in as quick as I could.

As I was about to shut the door to my locker a loud thump came from the one beside my locker in shock from the sound I slammed my locker who was behind it,I couldn't believe my eyes it was...Astrid Hofferson.

Leaning right against the locker casually looking at me"Hey Hiccup"She says giving me a bright smile.I still look at her in disbelief that she is even talking to me.

"Ha..Hay Astrid"I say giving her a crooked smile and and waving awkwardly"You wanna hangout after school".

"Ahhh sure,but can I ask a question,why do you want me to"

"Because my mum and dad are gonna be out of town,all my friends are doing things and I am not going to hangout with Scott,so I was thinking maybe we could I don't know,get to know each other"

"Ok where do you wanna meet up"I ask

"Parking lot,my bike"She answers.I give he a crooked smile,then she starts giving me an even brighter smile something I was not sure about. Then she was just standing there...staring... .I start to click my fingers in front of her face again like last time this time it took six clicks for her to recover from what ever she was in.

Astrids POV

I start looking around to see if I could spot any of my friends,but I found none of them,hearing rustling and a locker door open.I turn around the corner to investigate who was to my surprise it was the timer boy again,What was his name again oh yeah Hiccup.

I bang into the locker next to him to get his attention and it worked,He jumped at the sound from shock and slammed the door shut I was gonna laugh but I held it in and just kept a small smile while leaning against the locker.

"Hey Hiccup"I greet still smiling"Ha..Hay Astrid"He replies still I smile I just got an idea.

"You wanna hangout after school"I ask only because I knew I had no other company and I was definitely not gonna hangout with Scott

"Ahhh...ok but can I ask a question,why do you want me to"

"Because my mum and dad are out of town,my friends are doing things and I am definitely not going to hangout with Scott,so I was thinking maybe we could I don't to know, get to know each other" I stated

"Ok where do you wanna meet up"He asks

"Parking lot,my bike"he starts smiling at me with a crooked smile that reached his eyes.I started to stare again getting lost in the forests of his forest green eyes,not being able to leave his gaze they were just so breathtaking I couldn't help snapped in front of my face and it took six times for them to get my full attention.

My cheeks turn red from embarrassment,I turn around and leave not saying a word and walked away.

Running down the corridor to get to my next practice race I was stopped as a hand was put out in front of me but I was running to fast so I bashed into it causing me to collapse onto the floor I look up 'Scott'

#####################################################################

Sorry it is getting late so this chapter is a little longer than the other but not as big as the first have fun I am sorry I just like to annoy people with cliff hangers

Have fun REV/FAV/FOLLOW U NO THE DEAL LOL MOST OF ALL ENJOY.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Astrids POV

"Scott"I say my face turning from embarrassment to anger in a flash"What is wrong with you,you could have broken my nose".

"Well we wouldn't want to do anything to that pretty little nose of yours do we snugglebu-".

I gave him one gigantic blow to nose

"There now we wouldn't want anything happening to that big swollen nose of yours would we,you two ton yak,and we stopped dating I dumped you so no more calling me snugglebuns,babe anything,ok cause get it through your thick head WE ARE THROUGH!"I yell standing up dusting myself off and stomping away.

Can't get any worse than this I thought half way toward the parking lot I start to her something."ASTRID WAIT!"isn't that I turn around I learnt that my asomption was I stop walking for him to catch up.

"What is it Fishlegs"I asked not in the mood for his crap

"Well you see"He was a little too puffed out to talk

"Spit it out come on I don't have all day"

"I made something that can help out with the muffled voice problem"

I got to listen now"Ok what did you make"

"I need your helmet for it"

"Fine"

I hand him the helmet,he then takes out my vision and replaces it with a new one"What a new vision is it like an x-ray vision or something"I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"What no,I haven't made a breakthrough in that yet but thanks for the idea"

"Then what is it"

"

I call it the thunder drum,it use high radio frequencies to disable any muffled soundings along with a bit of flash to it also a recording system that is activated by your mind"He says getting a little giddy about it jumping up and down like a child that want's to go to a theme park.

"Wow,any flaws to your design".I ask still inspecting my helmet

"Nope not that I am away of"He replies

Good enough for me"thanks Fishlegs"

I wave and start walking again to the parking lot and if I am right Henry should be right,there, he is leaning on the wall.

Hiccup's POV

I was still leaning against the wall near Astrid's bike until I finally heard footsteps and there she was the one person I never ever expected to talk to me.I get off the the wall and start to walk over to her.

"Hey Astrid so where are we going"I asked"Well I was thinking first we could go catch something to eat, to get to know each other and all that sort of stuff what you think"ok"

"Let's go then".

She tosses me a helmet and I catch it on the full,looking down at it I notice,oh no it's pink"Sorry it was the only other one I have at the moment"

She apologizes

"It's ok really,at least it's a helmet"I replied trying to reassure her and it was working because she gave me a small smile so I returned it with one of my signature crooked ones.

"All righty then,hope on"She tosses one leg over the side of the bike and sits down,so I copy her

"You might want to hold onto something"

"Wait hold onto whaaaaaaa-"as I was talking she started the bike and bolted off.

So I threw my arms around her waist holding on for dear life,while trying to ignore the thumping of my heart and the tingling on my 't tell if it is from how she is biking or just from me touching her,pretty sure it is both.

"So where are we going"

I yelled trying to hear my voice over the top of the engine

"No where fancy just The Cove"She answers

I gulped in fear the cove is a place where the bikers from school hang out mostly the popular ones I may add.

"Why there"

"Come on you're not afraid are you"

"No"I defend myself all though I was doing a horrible job at it

"Good cause I'm not changing my mind"

"wow how lovely are you"I say in sarcasm.

The engine finally stop roaring am we parked

"Can you give me a better warning next time"

"I'll think about it"She teases

Walking in I noticed everyone stopped their conversations to stare at us.I have to emit this wouldn't freak me out if I were in my Nightfury suit but since I can't it's just doubles the stares if you walk into the room with a girl like Astrid.

We reach a table with no one on it now waiting for the waitress

"Hello dares what can get for you to day"A nice blonde woman by the looks in her 30's asked us with a smile

"I'll have have the burger hold the pickles,fries,and frozen blueberry fanta for the drink thank you"

I say I look at Astrid and she gives me a look of disbelief wondering why I hold it waiting for her to order

"I'll have the same thank you"

she replies I just raise my eyebrow

"Is that all for today"She asked

"Yes"we replied in unison

When she walks away I face Astrid again waiting for an explanation"What?"She asked

"Why did you get what I got,I thought you would order a salad or something".I commented

 **##############################################################**

 **Sorry guys if it is short I was tired.**

 **Follow rev fav if want**


	6. Chapter 6

C

 **Astrids POV**

"What?"I ask not liking why his face is like that

"Why did you get what I got?I thought you would get a salad or something?"

"Well I'm sorry that I actually want a meal,and just because I'm skinny doesn't mean I like to eat leaves and grounded roots"I retorted,Sitting on the seat with my right leg crossed over the left shifting uneasily,becoming more and more impatient by the second.

"So..you wanted to get to know me,lets start"

"Alright fine,What's your favorite color"I say not really giving a crap right now,I was too busy looking into his eyes. Deep deep .forest green eyes.

"Gre- what are you doing?"

I quickly adverted my eyes and stared out the window,making it look like I was not doing what it looked like I was doing right now.'Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, that. Was .Close' I thought

"What oh yeah I was just,umm...Thinking,what my favourite colour was"I replied not wanting to go any further with this conversation,and not leaving any room For just shrugs his shoulders to my answer,and it was at that very moment the waitress arrived with our meals.'God dang it lady,where were you just 5 seconds ago' I thought

"Here are your meals,have a nice day"The nice blond lady says walking away

I look down at the food that was just placed right in front of me,my mouth watering at the smell of the burger.I use my hand unwrapped the foldings and dug into really liking sitting in silence I try and strike up conversation again.

"So what made you want to get a job as a timer boy"I asked still chewing with my mouth full

"First of all,I got my job as time boy because I wanted to see my friend of all why do you chew with your mouthful like that?,I thought you were supposed to be a lady?"

"Ohhh come on,I'm a bloody biker for crying out loud,I am meant to eat like this,and besides you should consider yourself lucky,that I am not one of those girls who like to grow obsessive body hair,some of them comb the hair under there arm pits,for Thors sakes,so why am I not aloud to eat like this"

He opened his mouth making him look like he was going to say something but he didn't,he just kept sitting there gaping like a fish

"Just eat"I demanded not in a foucing tone but in a tone that meant I don't want to talk about it anymore.

He did as told and started to eat into his burger

...&7 boring conversations later.

"...And that ladies and gentlemen is why I do not get my hair cut much"

I cracked up laughing,why would snoutlout bully such a thing,and it's his cousin to,what's his deal?' I thought

"Hey Hiccup can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"he mocked,I shot him a glare shutting him up instantly

"As I was saying,why does Snoutlout bully you?"I ask taking a sip of my drink

"Probably something to do with the fact that I am the mayor's son-"he was interrupted as I spat some of the mouthful of the blueberry fanter I was drinking straight at him.

Regaining my self from the shock I talked again" ! Stoick the vast is your father?but you so much skinnier than him and you look nothing like him,apart from your eyes"really deep green eyes' I thought

As my answer I got a rub on the back of the neck and a stutter of a"Yeah I know"Obviously he does not want to talk about it so..

"Let's go I wanna do something fun"I say grabbing his arm in one hand while sipping my drink in another while dragging him out.

"But I thought that was fun"

"You have no idea what having a good time is,do you?"I ask

He just nods in response"ok then,I'm gonna show you how to have a fun time"

As we got outside I look around thinking of a way to have fun.I set my eyes upon the bunch of bikes all in a row.A micsvhvous smile appears on my face 'time to see how fast he really is' I thought as the idea just started getting better and better inside my head.

 **Hiccups POV**

I turn my head and look down a little to see her face,she had a very big smirk on it,wonder why?.She starts to drag me to where the bikes are all lined up

she points a finger and points to a bike in front of all the rows while asking"Can you stand here"I obliged and did as told while standing in front of the bike Astrid gave me a little shove backwards and I collapsed to the ground pushing the bike over while doing so.

As the bike fell and it hit into the other one and it made a huge domino effect.

As the last bike collapsed Astrid pulled me up just when a bunch of biker dudes came running out looking around and setting their eyes on me and Astrid"You"they shout charging at us,Astrid hopes on her bike which was just conveniently next to she tilits her head to the left as if saying get on.

"Don't have to tell me twice"I say hopping on and tossing back on the pink helmet

"Record"She yells over the top of the stomping feet,Who the hell was she talking to?As if answering my question her helmet vision flipped and turned a different multy colour vision recorder I'm impressed.

She revved the bike and we drove off"Why did you do that!?"I yell over the motor

"Ohh you'll see"She answers all to calmly,to be honest,it was starting to scare eyes widen as I most definitely did bikers that busted out of the building were chasing us on their bikes."...Ohhh SHIT!"

 **##############################################################**

 **Hope you like I just have to put them on cliffhangers I am so sorry oh well hope it was kinda long I have no idea and I am so sorry for taking so long to update school work and stuff I also have athletics day tomorrow so I may or may not be doing another chapter tomorrow cause i was to tired**

 **Hope you have a nice time reading REV/FAV/FOLLOW and you know the rest**

 **See you till next time.**

 **Updated:19 October 2015**

 **-GlaxeySkyGlim**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

Hiccup's POV

"OH SHIT!"I yell as the bikes start racing along side us

"You're gonna get yours,pal"I biker shouts pointing his fingers at me.I gulp and tuck my face into her back,not wanting to be inflicted of any pain at the moment,or any be exact.

As we were driving,I looked up to see a cop car slouched in the corner of the road,out of plain that that cop car was using a speed scanner.

"ASTRID PULLOVER!"I blurt at the top of my lungs,catching her by surprise she kinda skidded to a halt,just a kilometer away from the scanner,unfortunately for the bikers,they were going to fast to slow down,so the scanner caught their signals and started red and blue lights of the cop car flashed and chased after so fast it was a with a booming siren followed by a loud call for backup.

I sit there panting,with my brain trying to concreate what just happened.I look down to notice my hands were still tightly slung around her waist,I let go blushing madly,I turned my head away so Astrid didn't did he no,Astrid was blushing a deep shade of crimson as well but quickly fought back the blush that was illuminating her her he she asked me one question,that I was not expecting to hear from what just happened.

"Having fun"

"By fun do you mean,sweating so much I lost all the moisture from my body,and shaking that,I look like I have parkinson's disease,then yes,yes I am"I replied with the most utterly dry sarcasm I have used in a long time.

"Well that's good,cause there's more fun to be had"She says smirking while doing so,My eyes went wide with fear,and I swear my heart just skipped a beat at those it good to fear those you love?please answer me back when you find once more and hopefully for the last time,in which I do not believe so.I turn around to face her,and that smirk she had sent a chill down my spine all the way to my tailbone.

"Th..ther...there's.. ..more"I stutter

"ohhhhhhh yes."she says reving the motor and driving forward,probably to the coffin shop,so I can pick one out for my funeral,or towards our next death hopes she stops at the coffin shop first so I can pick out my coffin and write what happened to me when I died,probably something like 'Henry Horrendous Haddock the III died 18 blah blah blah blah,killed by a psychopath blonde maniac who found it fun to play with chainsaws,or tried to jump the grand canyon,but failed miserably and fall as soon as took flight'.

Astrids POV

I couldn't help but feel how warm hiccup was tucked into my back,why did I want him to do that again but I wanted to be in his position.I shake my head again stop that thinking now what did he say in one of his conversations,oh yeah he plays guitar that's where we'll go i wonder if he can see oh well i'll find out anyways.

…

We pulled out infront of the bar hopped off the bike and went in.

"Astrid what are we doing here?"

"I'll show you"I pull him and drop in down in a seat he tries to stand but I push him back down"Just stay seated while I do something ok"He just nods and waits.

"I go backstage and ask for some backup singers and a band to play for me'

…

All set and ready I stepped on stage while the backup singers and band had already set light Flicked up to reveal a full house and me on stage with a microphone in hand I picked the perfect song since it was turning night and we would have to go home soon

The drummer clicked his sticks together and called out 1 2, 4!"

 **Song lighthouse by G.R.L.**

 **instro**

 **When it gets real, Just know that I'll be there**

 **I got your back, like it's just you and me here**

 **I'll go to war for you, let them bring it**

 **I'll take on the world for you, better believe it**

 **So if you need me, just holler my name**

 **We ain't ever scared, no we're not afraid**

 **Whenever, whatever, know I'm down for life**

 **I'm your ride or die**

 **When the night gets cold**

 **And the lights go out**

 **The sun is gone behind the clouds**

 **When you feel lost, then I'll reach out**

 **To guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **Wo-oh, wo-oh**

 **I'll guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **Wo-oh, wo-oh**

 **I'll guide you home**

 **Whenever you're down, I'll lift you up**

 **People gon' hate, let them hate on us**

 **I move in too strong, I click too deep**

 **'Cause I got you, and you got me**

 **So if you need me, just holler my name**

 **We ain't never scared, no we're not afraid**

 **Whenever, whatever, know I'm down for life**

 **I'm your ride or die**

 **When the night gets cold**

 **And the lights go out**

 **The sun is gone behind the clouds**

 **When you feel lost, then I'll reach out**

 **To guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **Wo-oh, wo-oh**

 **I'll guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **Wo-oh, wo-oh**

 **I'll guide you home**

 **If you ever need me**

 **Know I'll be there (know I'll be there)**

 **Don't you ever be afraid to call (fraid to call)**

 **I'll be waiting over the horizon (the horizon)**

 **Don't you worry I'm not very far (very far)**

 **I'll light it up, show you the way**

 **I'll light it up, show you the way**

 **I'll light it up, show you the way**

 **I'll light it up, don't be afraid**

 **When the night gets cold**

 **And the lights go out**

 **The sun is gone behind the clouds**

 **When you feel lost, then I'll reach out**

 **To guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **When the night gets cold**

 **And the lights go out**

 **The sun is gone behind the clouds**

 **When you feel lost, then I'll reach out**

 **To guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **Wo-oh, wo-oh**

 **I'll guide you home with my lighthouse**

 **Wo-oh, wo-oh**

 **I'll guide you home**

I finished the song and the crowd cheered and clapped,looking at Hiccup all I could see was,he was in another world of his own,I walk over to him and ask...

"So what did you think"

Snapping him back to reality he replies"You were great"

"Thanks,now it's your turn"I say pulling him out of the seat as our hands touched I felt like I was struck with 1000 gigawatts of electricity surging through me,god these emotions are getting really hard to ignore,He probably doesn't love me like I do him. When he explaned things about himself and kept so sincere about the biker thing,I knew I was in love with this idiot,but probably a never to be my Rival Heather,yuck that name that belongs to that slut,leaves a bitter taste in my see was gonna ask him out after practice,and my blood was boiling with rage,ok yes,I was jealous,so that's why I asked If he wanted to come.

My friends weren't really out so I could have gone to ruffnuts but my parents were out though,so I didn't lie about everything,but still he probably doesn't like me the way i do 's is also the reason why I blushed at the time on the bike with his arms around me and never wanted him to getting over my feelings knowing it was never gonna happen,I flung him on stage

"Wait me"

"Yes you,you said you play guitar"

"Yeah your point"

"I want to hear,and knowing now how full of suprises you are,I wanted to hear you sing to,so here"

I give him a guitar I hid behind my back on stage,an electric one at that"Now go sing you heart out"

Hiccup's POV

I am sick of my emotions getting to me so I am gonna tell her the truth and I know just the song to do that.

Astrid's POV

"Hi everyone,this song is gonna be dedicated a special person in my life,and I think it's one I can't live without even if that person doesn't feel the same way,so without further or do this song goes out to you"He hesitates then finishes his sentence"Astrid Hofferson"I gap he really does like me the way I do him,and he said he can't live without me.I cover my mouth not believing what I just heard,but if this is a dream or is real please don't wake me up.

" **Just The Girl"**

 **She's cold and she's cruel**

 **But she knows what she's doin'**

 **She pushed me in the pool**

 **At our last school reunion**

 **She laughs at my dreams**

 **But I dream about her laughter**

 **Strange as it seems**

 **She's the one I'm after**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **'cause she's bittersweet**

 **She knocks me off of my feet**

 **And I can't help myself**

 **I don't want anyone else**

 **She's a mystery**

 **She's too much for mm**

 **But I keep comin' back for more**

 **She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

 **She can't keep a secret**

 **For more than an hour**

 **She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

 **And the more she ignores me**

 **The more I adore her**

 **What can I do?**

 **I'd do anything for her**

 **[Chorus]**

 **And when she sees it's me**

 **On her caller ID**

 **She won't pick up the phone**

 **She'd rather be alone**

 **But I can't give up just yet**

 **Cause every word she's ever said**

 **Is still ringin' in my head**

 **Still ringin' in my head**

 **She's cold and she's cruel**

 **But she knows what she's doin'**

 **Knows just what to say**

 **So my whole day is ruined**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Cause she's bittersweet**

 **She knocks me off of my feet**

 **And I can't help myself**

 **I don't want anyone else**

 **She's a mystery**

 **She's too much for me**

 **But I keep comin' back for more**

 **Oh, I keep comin' back for more**

 **She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

 **Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

 **Just the girl**

 **I'm lookin' for**

 **She's just the girl**

 **I'm lookin' for**

 **Just the girl**

 **I'm lookin' for**

 **Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Holly crap his voice was amazing,he's amazing,The crowd erupted in cheers and claps even more than mine had,I almost had tears in my eyes I run up on stage and leaned into his arm hug"So I'm bitter hah"I tease"Yes you are, **your bitter sweet, your a mystery,and you always knock me off my feet,but I still keep coming back for more,cause you're just the girl I'm looking fo** -"I interrupted him unable to control my emotions anymore I smashed my lips into his,he didn't respond from the shock for a bit but cut out of it and kissed me my arms around his neck he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer deepening it my heart was pounding the the crowd erupted into more cheers and but instead of claps pull a part and lock eye contact he then just sings that last bit into the microphone that was still in his hand while still looking at me

 **"Just the girl I'm lookin' for"**

 **Hope you like the ending of this chapter and there you go quest that want the next chapter so badly hope it was longer to lol well till next time.**

 **last updated:6th November 2015**

 **-GlaxeySkyGlim**


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldn't believe how many people liked that chapter so this one will be dedicated to all those people that liked it,here are some of the reviews with my answers to them...**

 **MIdnight510:Oh my God Glaxey ! you've gotta make more of this. This is the best chapter yet ! I read the lyrics while listening to the song and it's you going to update Chasing Air ?**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim-Yes I will update when this story is done *cough*'probably'**

 **Lawl(Guest):wooooooooooaaaah nice! Can't wait for the next chapter! I hope snotface gets his A** kicked by hiccup :)**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim-In the viking term it is pronounced arse but hey who's wait snoutlout is well looks like he might get an ass thumping after all *Evil Smirk**cough*'HICCUP'**

 **The Silent Fury:GAHHHH. I LOVE IT. MORE MORE MORE. PLEASE YOUR STORIES ARE AWESOME.**

 **The Silent Fury:I'm reading this at 10:31 and I am trying not to laugh.**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim-Well glad you like it so much,and it's great that you like my sense of you were laughing to hard hope you did not face plant and faint from lack of oxygen and sleep,and if you did just relax and breathe in and out in an- ok you get the idea :)**

 **Guest*with no name*:Ty for the chapter it was rly good and longer to hope your having a good time when you write this aswell because if you dont have fun writing then theres no need to continue :-)**

 **GlaxeySkyGlim-Don't worry I love my time when writing stories,for me it just depends on the mood I am in,and as you could see I was on top of the world that day cause I stayed home from school from having a sore throat.I could still write though lol XD**

 **Now enough of those and back to a story ah…**

chapter 8

Hiccups POV

"Just the girl I'm lookin' for"I sang the last note just to make it a little bit sly,crap how did I get her in my arms 's right she kissed me...I was now having the most trouble I have had in trying to figure out this real,Her in my arms,must I add kissing . .Yip ok I have come to the conclusion,that I am etiher in a dream or I had been slipped an amazing drug in my drink which is only taking effect this can not be reality.

I pinch myself to make sure I was awake,yip I feel pain,I am awake,and I can feel it,so I haven't got a drug in me 's !.my mind screams with joy.

I won't push my limits though so I let go,she looks across at me again even though our eyes were still locked.I apologize for being so close.

" . "I just keep repeating sorry till she did something that I didn't expect grabbed me by the collar pulled me in,slung her arms around my neck,as soon as I was close enough she kissed me again.I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it while kissing her back,dear thor i'm in Valhalla.

"So are we a,like a thing now"She mumbles against my lips

"It might be a little too fast going,and if we are gonna be a couple,I want to go slow"I mumble back.

"So not official"She says pulling back

"Nope"She starts to whisper in my air'not yet'I start blushing a deep shade of crimson at that one little comment."Well if we're not 'official'"She remarks,letting go and,using quotation marks with her fingers on the official.

"you can at least,sing me another song"

"Hey I just went"

"So what?I like your singing,now get up there,and sing me a darn song"

"Fine"I mutter in surrender,knowing that I had already lost the back into position,I notice she is still standing there"We'll sit down"I gesture pointing to the seat"Hel' no,I am staying right here so you don't flee".

I start to pout,god one day of getting to know each other,and she is already ahead of me in everything I do"Ok.I am gonna pick up the rhythm,so this is a less dramatic scene.I turn around and I gesture to the drummer the sign of the next song,he nodded in back around I face the crowd and,ASTRID!,that.I actually don't have a word to describe what just happened.

"1.2.1 2 3 4"Yells the drummer

angle with a shotgun (not nightcore)

...

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

 **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)**

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun.**

 **Are you a saint or a sinner?**

 **If love's a fight then I shall die**

 **With my heart on a trigger.**

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.**

 **Don't mean I'm not a believer.**

 **And major Tom will sing along.**

 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun.**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won.**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

 **And I want to live, not just survive**

 **(Live, not just survive)**

 **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

All the crowd were clapping and cheering my name to do an encore,but I had a much better idea."Wow you were great"Astrid shouted over the off stage I grab her arm yank her up,put my arms under her legs picking her up bridal style and walked out side,all my head was screaming was REVENGE SHALL HAPPEN!

Astrid's POV

How strong was he"What are you doing"I yell not liking being picked up like this I felt hopeless."Revenge is a bitch"He replies back eyes widen in fear 'what is he gonna do to me?'.He doesn't look like the type to rape or cause I don't know much about him,apart from the fact he rubs his neck when he's nervous,and hates it! what is going to happen to me?I can't think what is worse than out,I took note we were in an alleyway.I yell again this time more frantic"What are you gonna do with me""Oh,you'll see"He replies calm like last time,but with a hint of mischief in his eyes.I just gulped,yip.I was scared of Henry Haddock,School's punching bag for the last 13 all used to be a bunch of happy until the status of popularity came in,then we had to move up,but Henry just stayed there at the lowest he started to get picked on,and over the years the nicknames and physical bullying such as,hitting and kicking came in.

As we got out of the alleyway he started to walk towards the park,but why? is the question I start hitting him in the back now yelling thing like,let go,or do anything rash you will regret I took more notice of my surrounding seeing it was snowing and the park poundstone was close,mostly known for it's !

 **LOL yeah that sucked but I got to go to bed to much school, work and sorry for the long wait i promise to make the next chapter a whole lot better along with snotlout's as getting kicked and a time with toothless and hiccup im also tired so bare with me**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Third person's POV

"Ok you can put me down now,come we're gonna freeze to death"She asks/demands rubbing her shoulders back and forth shivering from the cold then notices that hiccup had stopped to a halt.

"W-w-what's g-going on."she asked shivering Taking in her surroundings once again she noticed that they were at lake pondstone now,and her eyes widened in realization to the size of saucers then narrowed.

"Don't you dare"she growled glaring at him the look alone was promising a large amount of pain to come if he continued,Because she did not want to get wet especially in the snow,she could get a cold,and Astrid never misses a day of school. Besides no one has ever had the balls to go against her will,and those that had let's just say they don't have them anymore.

"Or what"He teases playfully

"You know if you ever want grandchildren I suggest you get walking"She threatened but to her surprise he was not phased,instead he just kept up an emotionless deadpan look.

"Ok"He replies simply turning and walking the other way,but she didn't notice the mischievous glint that entered his eye.

"Thank you I-"She was cut of when he launched her into the air behind him and with a squeal she entered the pound which was pretty big and deep.

Astrid's POV

' _When I get my hands on him,he's gonna regret it-SO COLD'I_ shiver while thinking,Looking up at Hiccup I just glowered at him then I thought of a perfect plan to get him back' _Ok smart guy,let's see if you can think your way through this_ "I thought while smirking.

Swimming a bit forward so I was at the brim of the pond I looked up at hiccup and gave him a sign to say pull me he walks forward, is about to grab my hand and…

"You really think I'm that dumb?" he asks pulling his hand back.I huff pushing some of my wet bangs that were covering some of my left eye away and smirk"Yes you are"I restored grabbing his legs and pulling him in.

I float there with a smug look on my face watching the spot where he had landed waiting for him to surface '1 air bubble,two air bubble,three,four,'The bubbles were popping a lot faster 'five,s-six,se-seven,Eig-'The air bubbles had slowed there popping and I was starting to get a little freaked out but I just thought Hiccup was pranking me.

Hiccup's POV

 _'Crap I was hoping I would never touch water where I have to swim,look at me,a body floating in water, bloody hell it wasn't even something someone like me should be able to drown in,it wasn't an ocean,or a lake,it was a pond a fucking pond out of all things it might as well have been a puddle,Don't worry Astrid even if you have the slightest chance of drowning in here like I do,I can become your personal life raft'_ with one last try to yell for help Blackness clouded my vision.

Astrid's POV

"19,20,Ok this shit is not funny anymore Hiccup,HICCUP!"Worry had now flooded my entire body,so I dived into the water completely forgetting about the coldness,right now my only objective was to save Hiccup.I was looking around in the water trying to spot him and there he was laying at the bottom of the pond,lips a bit parted and eyes his hand and using all my will power to drag him to the surface of the water,cause there was no time to waste. After getting to the surface and sucking in a breath,I hurried and dropped him on the grass that wasn't covered in snow yet.

His skin was so pale it almost blended in with the snow around him and all he did was lay there firm and cold,like he was d-d-d-d-dead,it was freaking me out even more than I thought it would. I was already over the limit and yet he somehow manged to freak me out more,and I don't get out he had water in his lungs I quickly put my hand on his chest and pushed over and over again while looking at his face and seeing no results I decided to do his mouth with my fore fingers I placed my lips on his and blew air into his mouth,it wasn't warm like there last kiss it was cold. After a little While of blowing and pushing his chest In nothing was working.I pulled back and tears started to prickle up in my eyes.

" _Hiccup_ "I whispered although it was more like a whining sniffle from the cold that had reached my nose and made it red."HICCUP!"I Yelled tears free falling down my face while hitting his chest repeatedly yelling" **COME ON YOU SARCASTIC BASTARD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE NEXT TO ME RIGHT NOW,YOU KNOW YOUR SO CALLED BITTERSWEET GIRL I WILL PROBABLY JUST TURN INTO A FULL ON BITCH NOW!SO WHY ARE YOU JUST LAYING THERE LIKE YOU GOT DRUNK AND ARE HUNG OVER,OR TOOK DRUGS!SO PLEASE,PLEASE COME BACK TO M-** 'I was cut of by water being spluttered in my face and heavy breathing,also a voice I new a bit to well from tonight"Drugs,please are you kidding me,the only thing that can make me this pale is you driving over the speed limit"My eyes where huge but instead of me wanting to punch him on the head for making me worry,I just lunged at him out of pure happiness and locked his lips to mine,sure mine were cold too but it seemed so warm at the was surprised but reacted instantly and shut his eyes and kissed back.

After parting I looked at him in the eyes will staring at him from my spot"Never,EVER do that again without telling me the important things before you do it"He just nodded"So how are you breathing,I tried everything and you never moved"I asked voice a bit groggy from the cold and my yelling"Lets just say that my ribs hurt like a bitch and to never get you over the limit of angry".Putting to and to together I guessed the pressure of the water,him not being able to swim and me pulling him in had caused a collusion on his ribs and had broken them so he couldn't breath,and after all my hitting I had re broken it more so it was able to let air into the lungs."Hell hath none like a women's wrath"Groaned Hiccup"That was for making me worried than,and this,is for coming back and being with me"I answered him will grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a another kiss.

Narrator POV

And there they sat on a cold winters night,with snow all around and red young blond girl had saved the pale faced boy,he was supposed to be the hero but the blond turned out to be his knight in shining Armour,it was pretty obvious that,that would have to be for another time.

 **So what did you guys think as a make up for how long I have been gone I thought my writing had gotten better what about I have not been up dating I have had a lot of highschool assignments since I started not to mention the Sorry the updates will not be frequent .**


	10. NOTICEIMPORTANT(not for shutting down)

Now I know what your thinking,no this is not an announcement that I am calling off the story, actually it's too all the followers and favourites,I was surprised as hell that even when it had been ages of me trying at some points to do something about the story and thinking of away to end it so it would be completed, people were still following and as a make up for lost timing,if any of you would like a Christmas special for the holiday I could write studies are done and I am above expected level in my literacy,and since I'm about to get my holidays,best to just review as an answer. Hope you guys are gonna have a good christmas,and if I do end up doing a Christmas special I will make you laugh your asses off I give you my to the reason why I was gone,all those times there are spelling or punctuation mistakes on the chapters, there not my fault. No matter how much I tried to fix them, it kept deleting words and mucking up grammar,getting so fed up with it I started writing stores of different things on other sites. Hope you understand, thanks for all the support and hope you keep further supporting me, because this is an announcement for something else too,I am excited to announce that once I have done the /maybe if said for Christmas special/ not matter even if you guys don't ask for it,I am gonna write an entire new story for HTTYD,on a different site so hope you guys keep supporting me,i will post the link and everything when ready on the /maybe/ Christmas special.

£love u guys GlaxeySkyGlim


	11. Christmas special

**Chapter:Christmas! Special!**

 **(Has nothing relevent to do with the storyline,but it is AU)**

 **(A/N:It is not my fault if words from sentences go missing,fanfiction just deletes them whenever I try re-adding them,other then that hope you guys sure to review if you have ideas for the main story)**

 **Third person's POV**

In a bed with green sheets and white pillows a brunette male grunted,arm reaching in front of him searching for the warmth of his girlfriend but not finding it.

Groggily Opening one of his eyes to reveal a dark green iris,he peered at the empty space in front of over crinkled green bed sheet showing little to no sign of his blonde girlfriend's where abouts.

Squinting both of his eyes he sat up and yawned frowning a bit at the headache and unbalanced feeling he got when sitting up.

Glancing at the clock on the brown wooden bedside table beside him the electrical digits flashed **9:08**.

Looking around he tried to spot a flash of blonde hair anywhere in the white walled room,not seeing anything but the red curtain with sunlight beaming through creating a bit of an eye saw for the male.

Coughing he raised his elbow above his mouth,green pajama shirt creasing with the motion.

Lowering his arm the brunette hoisted himself up and out of bed,stumbling through the door frame and down the white hallway with blue carpet,an uncomfortable heat had nestled its way into his pajamas and face.

Two smells wafted through his blocked nose,one being deliciously mouth watering the other strange almost like something had been burned?,shrugging it off he entered through the kitchen door way.

 **Hiccup's POV:**

Walking into the kitchen the first thing to enter my vision was crisp brown pancakes with syrup and butter spread across them laying displayed on a plate at the table.

' _No Astrid though,where is she'_ Was the thought going through my head even if it was aching a around the room I couldn't find hands enveloped around my waist and something soft pressed against my back.

"Merry Christmas babe"She whispers in my ear nibbling on my earlobe a bit then laid her head in the crock of my entire face set a flame with a crimson red,adding to my already flushed face,embaressment making me choke on my reply,gulping while ignoring whats pressing against my back at the moment I finally musterd a responce.

"Y-yeah M-M-Merry C-Christmas Astrid"Voice sounding a bit croaky along with me stuttering I had calmed myself down on the inside with the blush on my cheeks finally fading but not herself from me the blonde grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table with pancakes.

"They actually look delicious"I answered her silent question knowing she was going to ask even if it did hurt my myself down on one of the four wooden dining sets I took a knife and fork,easily slicing through a piece of the soft layer,the smell hitting me even more with the maple syrup oozing into the creases.

Bringing the triangular cut piece of pancake into my mouth my eyes widen with the flavour ' _sweet'_.

Taking a glance at astrid I finally noticed how she looked,Blonde hair in a mop going every which way,Blue eyes being the only thing seeable on her torched black covered face,and a apron pitched with several holes looking just as bad as her face and hair to match the outfit of her messy attire perfectly it had also been looking a bit burnt.

"Why do you look like that,don't tell me you tried to reenact santa coming in with presents through the chimney,but instead feel down through that chimney and landed down on your ass getting your butt burned in the process"I questioned sarcastically,till I finally came to a conclusion that being sarcastic right now really hurts the throat.

' _Pancakes cooked properly;not burnt to a crisp'_ My eyes widened a fraction seeing the state of the all opened,fire extinguisher laying against the counter,and foam covering almost every inch of the checker patterned floor and oven.

"Astrid,can you please explain why the kitchen was burned down"I ask slowly staring her in the eyes as she fidgeted,getting tired already at the thought of having to clean all that mess up.

"Well you see Hic,I wanted to try and make you some type of home cooked meal that actually tasted nice for christmas,so I thought why not try" she exclaimed at the end,a couple of seconds later she looked guilty.

"Then after many failed attempts of burning down this kitchen,I just went to Mcdonalds and brought you some pancakes"She admitted sheepishly doing a me and rubbing the back of her neck as I sighed.

"It's the thought that counts,thanks Astrid,well I'll just start eating now"Picking up the fork I was about to dig in,til a wave of exhaustion hit dots started to appear in my vision as my head started throbbing to the point it was agonizing.

"Hiccup,are you ok you look red,not to mention you voice was sounding more hoarse than usual"The blonde asked staring at me,her blue eyes filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine,let's just go to my parents house alrea-"Were the last words I got out as a call of my name was heard,and the feeling of being in someone's arms before I blacked out.

 **Astrid's POV**

' _What's with him,he looked unbelievably flushed,exhausted and in pain'_

"I-I'm fine,let's just go to my parents house alrea-"He collapsed forward not even getting to finish his sentence.

"HICCUP!"I yelled catching the brunette male in my arms,his breathing was shallow as his face flared with more colour.

In a hurry I reached up and placed my hand on his forehead,feeling a abnormal heat emanating from it,there was only one thing that would be causing an unnatural tempreture like this.

"You have a fever"I wondered why it took me so long to figure this out,from the was he staggered into the kitchen it should have been obvious that there was at least something wrong with him.

Carrying him bridal style to bed,I removed his pajamas leaving him in just his white boxers,while placing the brunette under the green sheet layout.

Striding into the kitchen,I grabbed a cloth from out of the cupboard and rinsed it under the cold water of the into the room I brought the drenched cloth back to the sick Hiccup and a bucket for refreshing it every once and awhile.

Gently placing the cloth on the flustered sleeping man's face,I write a letter for when he woke up,which would probably be at the end of the the door quietly I left him get some rest.

 **Hiccup's POV**

' _WHYYYYYYY! Does my head hurt'_ Groggily I opened my eyes to glance around the once again empty a sense of Déjà Vu.I quickly sat up and looked outside the window,only to see it was nighttime and the time on the digital clock was **10:12 pm.**

' _I missed the entire day of spending it with my family,to sleep'_ Looking at the dresser I found a note,picking it up I started to read.

' _Good to say that you're finally awake to see this note,you had a fever and I have pretty much spent my entire day taking care of you with that fever of yours_ _._ _I'm sorry that you missed the chance to spend time with your family today,but to make it up to you I just wanted you to know that even when they can't spend time with you they still love you very much,probably as much as I don't worry about it take the time to relax and finally get rid of that cold of yours_

 _Love ya Astrid._

I started to smile fondly at the letter Astrid had written knowing she was right,catching a glimpse of a note at the bottom I started to read again

 _PS:If you get out of bed I will force you down and make you take a depository_ _-_-_

I started to pale at the thought,so to avoid the pain I just stay in bed.

The door started to creak open as a familiar blonde stepped in,Blue eyes shining a bit with glee at seeing me awake.

"Good to see your awake and took my note seriously,I got a little something for ya"She emphasizes to a neatly wrapped red box with a green ribbon tied around it that she had pulled from behind her back,placing it right into my lap.

Taking a closer look at the box I noticed there were tiny holes stabbed into it,and also that it was moving and making noises.

"Well hurry up and open it,don't leave me waiting"The blonde ordered staring at me with expectant eyes.

Opening the box a small black furry head with emerald green eyes popped out.

"Meow"It mewled that it being a kitten,with it's tail wagging?

Picking it up I stared at the furry creature before me with a smile creeping on my face.

"I thought you would get lonely,so I thought why not get you something to make you less lonely Merry Christmas babe"

I stood up with the kitten in one hands and gave my girlfriend a one armed hug.

"Thank you for everything Astrid,you're the best girlfriend I could hope for,even if my family isn't here for me today"I thanked placing my chin on top of her head as she nuzzled into my neck.

"There is actually one more surprise"She muttered not moving from the hug.

"And that surprise is"I asked not moving from the hug either til…

"Oh my,hope I'm not interrupting anything dear"Came a cheery feminine voice from behind hiccup who was still hugging Astrid.

"Wow son,I never knew you could be so bold"Announced a male voice,joking laced with a scottish accent.

"I invited your family"The blonde admitted chuckling a bit while they were still hugging.

"And you're hugging me still only in your underwear hiccup".

My eyes went wide as a stared down,and it was indeed true I still was only in my white being said I was wondering where that draft of wind was coming from,My face started to flush a deep red putting tomatoes to shame.

"I want my present to be grandbabies"Yelled My mother getting the wrong idea about this scene.

"Mother!"I shout not liking how she pretty much just put me in a lifetime of teasing in front of my girlfriend,who's chuckling had turned into full blown laughter

"That's it son,take what's yours and don't hold back"Bellowed my dad also laughing.

"Father!"My face had turned to a shade of red that could not have been humanly possible.

"Merry Christmas"They yelled in sync grinning at their son.

" _Merry Christmas to you guys to_ "I muttered to embarrassed to talk

 **Finally done what do you guys think?good fluf?,I did what I would think would be a good au for Christmas.I am even thinking of writing a one shot /Follow?Favourite x3 stay tuned,and merry late Christmas and New Year's to you all and a big thanks for supporting the story so far.**

 **Love ya Guys**

 **From [GSG] GlaxeySkyGlim**


End file.
